


Mashton One Shot

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Ashton is at the studio with Calum while Luke and Michael are at the shared flat for the band.





	Mashton One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry not sorry but actually sorry

Ashton was growing frustrated, all he wanted was to get back to the flat and back to his baby. He wanted his boyfriend to be here, at the studio, with him instead of Calum, not that he hated Calum, because Ashton loved Calum, in a brotherly way.

But Ashton has had a hard on for about twenty minutes, after one offhand comment from his band mate. One simple innocent sentence Calum just happened to mutter. That one sentence being "I haven't heard you getting any action in weeks, Michael punishing you?" It was meant to get Ashton to laugh but it only served to make Ashton's pants tighter.

"Only a few hours left." Calum said to himself as both of them stepped over to the table to get some water, their bodies tired.

"Just wanna get back to the flat and sleep." Ashton groaned out, twisting the cap off of the water bottle.

"With Mikey." Calum snorted, glancing down at Ashton's poorly hidden hard on.

"Shut up." Ashton blushed, emptying half the bottle before setting it down and walking back over to his drums.

"If we get through the next few songs with little to none mess ups then we could be outta here in an hour, maybe less." Calum supplied, picking up his bass as a few crew members started flipping switches behind the large, sound proof, glass window.

Ashton pulled out his phone quickly, unlocking said phone and pulling up Snapchat. Ashton took a picture and quickly sent it to Michael before turning the phone off and slipping it into his pocket.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Michael was laying in bed, something he'd been doing all day. He wanted to get in a nap before Calum and Ashton got back but all it resulted in was him tossing and turning and eventually him scrolling through Twitter.

He liked some tweets by fans and tweeted some lucky fans and followed some people before exiting the app.

Only a few seconds later his phone alerted him off a notification from Snapchat. Michael opened it up, knowing it was from Ashton.

The second Michael read the snap his breath hitched and his boxers seemed to tighten. Michael mentally whined when he realized Ashton wasn't going to be back for hours and he couldn't do anything to relieve the pain in his lower region.

Michael growled in frustration because he knew sleep was far out of reach and he'd have to deal with a hard on until Ashton got back or until it went away.

Michael willed his hard on to go down as the minuets dragged on, he tried ignoring it, he tried thinking of things that he thought would work but his mind always drifted back to the snap and his hard on would be back.

"Michael?" Luke asked from the other side of the door, the sound of knuckles rapping on wood filled the silence.

"Yeah?" Michael asked, throwing a blanket over half his body.

"Calum and Ashton are getting back in a few and both Calum and I are heading out to Nandos, you want to come? Ashton already told Calum he's heading to bed when he gets back."

Michael thanked the heavens Luke was oblivious to what he knew Calum had hinted at. "No it's fine, I'll probably just make something for Ash and I and hit the hay." Michael only half lied.

"Okay, see you either later tonight or in the morning." Michael could hear Luke walking away from the door and down the hall and he fell back on the bed, letting out an exhale of relief.

Half an hour passed and Michael was fidgeting on the bed, tears rolling silently down his cheeks because the pain was too much. But he refused to touch because it was the rules.

Michael was begging whatever heavenly being was listening to him that Ashton would get home soon, that Ashton would ease the pain that he caused with his snap.

A few minutes after Michael's thoughts the front door opened and Calum's laugh could be heard all over the house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ashton quickly passed Calum and sped walked down the hall to the last door, Michael's room. Ashton reached for the door.

"Bye Ash, tell Michael Calum and I are leaving, thanks." Luke waved before both Calum and Luke left, locking the door behind them.

Ashton opened the door and almost growled at his baby. "A-Ash, p-please." Michael mewled from the bed, his sweats already obviously tented.

Ashton shed his shirt and walked over the the bed, dropping himself above Michael slowly. "Have you been a good boy?" Ashton asked, his almost limp cock fattening up again. Michael just nodded dumbly. Ashton lifted one hand to thumb away the tear streaks on his Kitten's cheeks. "Did you touch yourself?" Ashton's eyes scrapped over his baby's face before making eye contact.

Michael shook his head quickly. "No." His voice shook and Ashton felt arousal in his veins for having Michael in this position.

"You're so good to me aren't you?" Ashton asked, leaning down and gently collided their lips, he moved them slowly against Michael's, there lips moving in perfect sync, Ashton liked to think it's their drummer and guitarist rhythm.

"A-A-Asshh pl-please." Michael moaned into the kiss, his hips mindlessly going to rut against Ashton's.

"Shhh baby, soon." Ashton held Michael's hips still against the mattress. He trailed light kisses down Michael's jaw and to his neck, where the kisses slipped into bites and licks.

Michael moaned prettily, little _ahs_ slipping from his rose bitten lips. Ashton pulled away from Michael, slipping his hands under the hem of Michael's t-shirt and easily slipping it off and exposing the pale torso Ashton loved.

"So pretty and perfect." Ashton caressed Michael's little tummy, knowing his lover was insecure about his body and always going out of his way to show how much he loved the younger's body. "My beautiful Kitten, always so perfect and pretty." Michael made a noise in the back of his throat from the name, Ashton felt his cock twitch at the noise.

"Ashton, p-please, h-hurts... H-Hurts so bad." Michael begged, his fingers carding through Ashton's hair.

Ashton hummed in approval and hooked his fingers under the elastic of Michael's boxer briefs and slid the sweats and underwear down in one movement. He threw the clothes across the room.

Ashton tapped Michael's inner thigh lightly, giving a silent command. Michael complied and spread his legs more, his knees bending slightly.

Ashton felt almost guilty when he saw the state of Michael's cock, it was red and purple looking at the tip and it looked painful. Then it hit Ashton that Michael's hard on probably never left and he felt a seed of guilt in his stomach because he was able to relief the stress just minutes after the snap and it had been a few good hours since Michael's opened the snap.

Ashton leaned down and left a feathery light kiss to the base of the cock and Michael shivered and let out a sob of pain. Ashton pulled back with a frown. Ashton knew Michael was going to be extremely sensitive but he never imagined such a light kiss would hurt so bad.

"It's okay baby, you did so well, so good for me." Ashton praised, running his hand up and down Michael's smooth, milky, thighs.

"I-It hurts so b-bad Ash." Michael cried. Now Ashton knew Michael wasn't even feeling pleasure, just pain and he hated himself for doing this to his baby.

"I know baby, it's okay, let it go baby." Ashton was in awe of how Michael's face screwed up in pleasure, of how Michael's cock lurched as stream upon stream came out, making a pool on his pale tummy. "So beautiful, so gorgeous, so pretty and perfect." Ashton eased him through it, gentle hands running over all the skin he could, littering light kisses everywhere he felt necessary.

Ashton thought for sure Michael would be too sensitive and tired to deal with Ashton's own hard on, and he was okay with that, he wouldn't have minded. He was fine with the thought of taking care of himself in the bathroom or not at all and just cuddling Michael through the aftercare and easing his baby into a good sleep but Michael didn't seem to think like him.

Michael sat up and hissed when his cock as knocked against his stomach but he pulled at Ashton's neck and collided their lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Ashton let his tongue flick over Michael's bottom lip and let his tongue slide over Michael's when he opened his lips. Ashton moaned at the feeling and taste of Michael's mouth, he loved these moments, more then air, which is why he never pulled away, only stopping when Michael pulled away from lack of air.

Ashton's arms wrapped tightly around Michael's waist, pulling the smaller body closer to him, one of his hands slowly trailing up Michael's back and cupping the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Michael whimpered into the kiss, pulling back lightly to get needed air to his lungs. Ashton felt fond explode in his chest over his beautiful Kitten. He began to press kisses to the swollen lips of his lover and his ears drank up the whimpers and silent pleas for more.

Ashton could feel Michael's hard on still against his thigh and he was very hard in his own skinny jeans. Ashton move his hand up to the back of Michael's head and his other arm dropped to below Michael's bum so fast Michael didn't even realize it until he was falling back onto the bed with a gasp. Ashton smirked at the shocked look on Michael's face and he removed himself from Michael entirely to shed his jeans and underwear.

Ashton was fully naked and standing at the foot of Michael's bed and his eyes washed over Michael's naked body on the bed.

Michael's dark brown, almost black, hair was disheveled and his lips were obscenely red and swollen and Ashton loved it. He adored Michael's slightly curvy body, his delicious pale tummy and his thick and milky thighs. Ashton's eyes raked over Michael's pretty cock. It was hard and thick against the lower part of Michael's tummy. All clean and shaven just how Ashton liked it, all of Michael was shaven actually, and Ashton felt fond flood his chest again because his baby was so good to him.

But by far, Ashton's favorite part of the image before him was Michael's face, all blissed out but still wanting more. His eyes dilated with lust but the greens of his eyes sparked with love and Ashton's heart always fluttered when that sparkle made an appearance because it assured him that his baby loved him as much as he loved his baby.

Ashton walked to the side of the bed and opened Michael's nightstand door, pulling out the lube he knew was there. He eyed the condom but decided against it, knowing they both were clean from the monthly checks they do, their last one being last week.

Ashton sat down between Michael's thighs, one hand squeezing the underside of the thigh to see Michael blush. Ashton smiled at him before opening the tube of lube and squeezing a few droplets on his fingers. He rubbed it around the fingers thoroughly, warming it up as well before he teased Michael's pink hole with his pointer finger.

Michael gasped out and Ashton pressed just the tip of his finger in. Even after them being together sexually for a little over a year Michael still was always tight like a virgin whenever they have sex, even if it's only a few days apart.

Ashton's free hand ran over Michael's stomach, he almost grimaced at the drying come on the stomach. He knew Michael would dislike it but he figured they could take care of it later in a shower.

Ashton decided instead to grip Michael's hip and he continued to thrust his finger around in Michael's bum, purposely avoiding Michael's prostrate. Ashton could feel the velvety walls relax around his finger and the _give_ of the muscles.

"M-More." Michael moaned out, his hands tightening in the sheets. Ashton didn't respond vocally, but he complied with the request and eased his middle finger in along with his other finger. After only a few seconds of thrusting his fingers in a out Michael spoke up again. "M'ready." Michael moaned out and Ashton frowned.

Ashton knew for a fact that Michael felt pain, not matter how long the prep or how much lube it used, even after three or even four fingers. Ashton stilled his movements and stared at Michael, waiting.

Michael looked up at him with a blush on his cheeks as it slowly crawled down his neck. "P-Please Ash." Michael gasped out, his breathing heavy.

"I don't wanna hurt you Kitten." Ashton cooed, earning a mewl and a soft, broken, moan from Michael.

"P-P-Please, c-ca-can't wait any-anymore." Michael begged and Ashton gave him a look before pulling his fingers out and wiping them clean on the sheets. He picked up the forgotten bottle of lube and thoroughly coated his cock, finally relieving some of the pressure and he moaned quietly.

He inched forward until his tip was teasing Michael's hole. Ashton gripped the base of his cock and slowly guided it into the tight walls, stopping after the head was in, he was breathing heavily as the suffocating heat enveloped him.

Michael hissed in pain. Ashton released his cock and leaned forward, locking their hands together on each side of Michael's head as he leaned closer and peppered kissed all over his face until he felt the muscles relax.

Ashton pushed in with calculated movements, pushing in slowly until he was buried to the hilt and his balls were pressed up against Michael's bum. Ashton remained still for a few moments, just gently kissing Michael.

Ashton always let Michael choose what was going to happen during sex, even if he was in control Michael never had to do anything he didn't want to. And here is where Michael often chose, either love making or rough fucking or maybe experimenting.

Michael was withering against the sheets, his eyes closed and his bottom lip was captive between his teeth. "Ashh." Michael moaned out, drawing out his name.

Ashton slightly pulled out before thrusting back in, moaning out at the heavenly feeling. "Fuck.... Mmmm so tight Kitten." Ashton groaned, repeating the action again. Ashton pulled out a bit more than before and snapped his hips in.

"D-Daddy ahh." Michael moaned out brokenly and Ashton growled, pulling out halfway and slamming his hips back in and right into Michael's prostate.

"You feel so good around me Kitten, so tight." Ashton praised, his hands going down and gripping Michael's hips in his hands.

"F-Faster Daddy p-please." Michael whimpered and who was Ashton to refuse that? Ashton sped up his thrusts, making sure to hit Michael's sweet spot on every thrust, pulling moans and cries and so many noises Ashton loved.

Ashton pulled out until it was just his tip inside and fucked back in and pulled a scream of pleasure from his lover.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Michael locked his ankles behind Ashton's back, his thighs squeezing, involuntarily, around Ashton's waist from the pleasure that flooded his body.

Michael whined and Ashton slowly and carefully pulled Michael into a sitting position, his legs still holding on tightly to Ashton's waist as he continued to thrust in and out of Michael.

Ashton's arms were wrapped around Michael's back, pressing their chests flush to each other. Michael's nails scratched lightly down Ashton's back, his forehead fallen against Ashton's shoulder as he panted and moaned into the sweaty skin of Ashton's collar bone. "Daddy." Michael whimpered out, he didn't know what he wanted but he wanted something.

"Wanna ride Daddy's cock Kitten? Show Daddy how good you are?" Ashton's lips brushed the shell of Michael's ear, his thrusts slower but still deep.

"Daddy." Michael cried out, want and need surging through his veins. "P-Please." Michael followed up. Ashton pulled out of Michael before he fell on the bed. Michael immediately crawled on top of him, his hands braced on Ashton's chest as he began to lower himself on Ashton's cock.

Ashton growled at the sight, his cock twitching inside Michael, causing him to shudder and whine. When Michael was completely settled he took a few seconds to adjust as gravity made him sink deeper than before.

"So fucking beautiful." Ashton groaned, his hand reaching up and brushing the sweaty fringe off of his forehead. Michael blushed at the compliment. Michael pulled up and bit before sitting back down. "God.....Fuc-Micheal." Ashton moaned out, his hands gripping Michael's waist hard enough to leave bruises.

Michael's bouncing gradually picked up speed as Ashton's praise continued. Michael's cock bounded between their stomachs, something Michael would have been embarrassed about if he wasn't so lost in the pleasure.

"D-Daddy......" Michael's voice broke during the last syllable, he was close, so very close.

"Me too Kitten." Ashton moaned out, his hand trailing down Michael's side before he fisted Michael's cock in his hand. "Just a little longer baby, can you do that for me? Can you do that for Daddy?"

Michael could only nod, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

Ashton began to thrust up when Michael went down, causing both to moan out. Both chasing their climaxes. Ashton fisted Michael's cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts and thumbing over the tip to spread the pre-cum, flicking his wrists on the upstroke.

Michael was physically shaking on top of Ashton, it was took much but he knew he couldn't release until Ashton said it was okay and it was bordering pain.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ashton didn't know if the tears on Michael's cheeks were of pleasure or pain. "Look at me baby. please look at Daddy." Ashton caught the slight pain in his eyes when he opened them, a wave of tears flowing out. "So pretty and perfect." Ashton moaned out at the sight of his baby.

"Daddy please..... S-So close." Michael cried and Ashton couldn't say no to that.

"C'mon baby, let it go, so pretty and gorgeous." Michael spilled over Ashton's fist, causing him to clench around Ashton impossibly tighter. " _Ughh_ Kitten.... Oh fuck!" Ashton spilled inside of Michael, his balls tightening as hot pleasure rolled over his body.

Ashton slowed his hand over Michael as he thrusted them both through their orgasms.

Ashton slowly pulled out, drawing a whimper from his baby.

Ashton stood and walked to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and wet it slightly and walked back out to the room and gently cleaned Michael's stomach, thighs and sensitive hole before he cleaned himself. He threw the dirty cloth in the hamper and crawled onto the bed.

He laid down and pulled Michael's pliant body closer to him. Ashton spooned Michael, whispering sweet nothings in his ear until Michael fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and feedback!


End file.
